NaruSaku: Hell hole
by Kahto
Summary: A new student was been enrolled to Konoha High, and already has the attention of a certain blonde hair individual. Who is this new student, and why does Naruto have the hots for her? Tune in to find out! Main Pairing; Narusaku. Rated M to be safe.


**Hell Hole**

-NaruSaku High School Fan fiction-

This fan-fiction is based around the rookie nine; or rather team seven, in their Sophomore/Senior years in High School. They're practically normal, aside from the entire Kyuubi thing. It's going to revolve around Naruto and Sakura mostly, with minor appearances from other canon characters.

--Monday Morning--

A male teenager was fast asleep in his bed, the relaxing chirps of passing birds and the dim light of morning marked his awakening in minutes. A long, bothersome chime discharged from the rectangular alarm clock on his Night Stand. A muffled groan was then emitted from underneath the white sheets, a single hand stimulated towards the timepiece. He slammed his hand on a red button labeled "SNOOZE", and proceeded to get out of the single-person bed.

He took a minute or two to re-make the bed, leveling the wrinkles with his flat palm. He turned around; glaring at the messy apartment he called a dwelling. It wasn't a deluxe condo with every perk imaginable, but it was livable.

The male teenager was pretty lean, tanned well and had golden blonde hair. The most notable features on his face were the six whisker markings on his cheeks. They never bothered him, so he ignored them. He soon walked into the bathroom, doing the daily chores of bathing, brushing his teeth and attempting to tame the wild abomination he called his hair. After a good five minutes of trying, to no avail, he gave up and went to go get dressed for another dreadful day of school. Not just any school, 'High-School'. Commonly given the nickname of 'Hell', the High School the teenager attended was one of the more fine high schools Konohagakure had to offer.

Luckily, this high school didn't have a dress code or uniform they had to wear. He had chosen a black T-shirt, brown cargo-pants and black high-top converse. Overtop his black T-shirt was a hoodie. The base was black, while the sleeves and chest area were orange. It was autumn, after all. After the boy was finished, and satisfied with his look, he'd grab a few dollars and his Cell Phone off the desk and head off the school. This boy was named Uzumaki Naruto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haruno Sakura, once a junior of the Blossom Boarding Academy for girls, was recently transferred to Konohagakure High. This would be her first day at the school, and she was excited to make new friends. She was already awake, and has been for the past hour or so. She's spent that time showering, picking out the 'Perfect Outfit' for her first day, tidying her natural pink hair and such.

Sakura was clearly a beautiful girl. She can appear shy one minute, and then be bold and confident the next. It's just in her nature to be that way, and it can often attract attention. Sakura had finally chosen a nice outfit to wear, which consisted of a white buttoned up shirt, sleeves cut short of course. She chose some tight beige pants too.

She snagged the knapsack off the door hanger and rushed out of her room, heading in the direction of her new school. Sakura was pretty nervous, because aside from her best friend Ino Yamanaka, she knew nobody at this new school.

= = =Konohagakure High= = =

Naruto sat under one of the few full blossom trees, devouring a recently purchased bowl of fresh Miso Pork ramen. Miso Pork ramen was undeniably his absolute favorite food. He was in the middle of inhaling a heap of the noodles when something caught his eye.

Naruto was staring at, quite possibly, the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. A perfect pale face, stunning jade eyes, and to top it all off... The most gorgeous, striking pink hair he'd ever seen. He could swear this was love at first sight, and even the unfinished bowl of steaming Miso Pork ramen couldn't get his eyes off the girl. What made the whole moment better was the fact that she was staring back with the same expression.

Wild golden locks of hair flowing over a perfectly tanned face, cerulean blue eyes and strange whisker markings were all things Naruto had, and all the things Sakura couldn't help but stare at. He was also well muscled, and had a face with absolutely no baby fat on it. She could feel her face heat up as he stared back at her, with a pile of noodles hanging out of his mouth. She decided to approach him.

Naruto had just noticed the fact that a large portion of his meal was hanging out of his mouth, so he quickly inhaled the rest of what was already filling his cheeks. As he saw the female advance towards him, he quickly picked himself up off the ground, somehow still clutching his bowl of ramen as if his life depended on it.

His eyes quickly scanned the girl, who was within ten feet away hastily. About five minutes of silence would pass before Naruto spoke up, his voice obviously showing signs of nervousness.

"H... Hi." He managed to say, his eyes locked with hers.

"Hi." She answered, not once did her jade eyes stray from his cerulean blue orbs.

A good minute would pass before Naruto hastily put his bowl of ramen down on a nearby picnic style table. He stiffly extended his right arm, his eyes reluctantly adjusting their gaze away.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He said, expecting her to tell him her name as well.

"Hi Naruto," She said with a cute smile, tilting her head to the side. "My name is Sakura Haruno." She finished, extending her right hand to shake his.

"_Hey, Naruto!_" a voice in the background yelled out. His small crowd of friends quickly flocked the area. From left to right were Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara.

Sasuke was obviously deep into a book of poetry, or something of the likes. Shikamaru was hardly paying attention, his iPod blaring music so loud Sakura could hear the song. Kiba was the only one that wasn't doing something that distracted him from the conversation at hand. Naruto and Sakura quickly separated hands, and Naruto could feel his cheeks heat up ever so slightly.

"Naruto, what's up with your face?" Kiba asked, his lips curling into a sly smirk afterwords. Naruto started at Kiba, before shaking his head back and forth rapidly. Kiba's eyes shifted to Sakura, before back to Naruto.

"Ah... I see. So, thinking about banging the new gi-" Kiba said, before being interrupted by a powerful strike to the face. Naruto had punched Kiba in the eye, rather harshly, probably giving him one hell of a black eye. He fell down to the ground, though not unconscious.

Naruto frowned, knowing how brutal Kiba could get in a fight. He spun on his heel, grabbed Sakura's wrist and ran off in the direction of the school. He was going as fast as possible, because Kiba was not far behind.

"Time to go!" Naruto said, the bell signaling the students to their homeroom rang.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note

So, I randomly got inspiration to write this from... no where...? I dunno. I just didn't see a lot of good high school fanfictions based on Naruto. Figured I'd make one, ya' know? Well, I hope you like it.

/Author's Note

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
